


9x09 Coda

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09 spoilers, Dean feels like shit, M/M, So do I, hurt/comfort?, massive spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Terror Coda, because Dean feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9x09 Coda

He hung his head, regardless of the tears now streaming down his face; he couldn't bear to look any longer. It should have been him. Every Goddamn time. He should have been the one to do the trials, the one half-dead lying in a hospital bed, it should be him lying lifeless on the floor of the bunker. Not Sam, not Kevin. 

He screamed and his voice broke, but he didn't care. He really didn't give a shit about anything anymore. He slammed his fist against the floor, swearing loudly when the hall rang with a loud crack. His initial instinct was to swing his fist again, but the throbbing pain held him back. 

Grabbing his wrist with his free hand, he stood, and made his way, stumbling to the stairs. He shoved his way through the door, letting it fall shut behind him with a bang. 

He fell to his knees and then Dean Winchester did the only thing he could think of to do; he prayed. He didn't know how, amongst all the other shit that had happened, he remembered that Cas had his grace back - or someone else's, he really didn't care - but he did, and if there was the slightest chance that his angel would hear him, he would take it. 

"Cas, man, where are you? I need you. I fucked up, Cas- I can't fix it this time. I fuckin'- I fucked up. It's all my fault, Cas." His voice broke with the admission, and he let himself fall forwards aware, but not caring, that he would hit concrete. 

The collision never came. Instead, he fell into warm arms.

"I'm here now, Dean." A smooth hand slid down his wrist, too warm for a split second and then the pain was gone. He was pulled into a body, warm and strong; bracing him against the emotional whirlwind in his head. Something broke inside him and he choked back a sob, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck. "What can I do, Dean?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. His chest was heaving and he could barely breathe through gasps and bitten back sobs. "They're gone- Cas, they're gone." His head ached and his eyes burned more with every moment. All he wanted was to fall asleep, to wake up and find this had all been a terrible dream. "Sam and the angel- they're gone. He said Sam's gone. And Kevin-" his breath hitched at the name "Cas, Kevin's dead."


End file.
